The Flash: Kiss of Life
by Lycanboy666
Summary: (Caitlin/Barry) The Singularity is eating away at Central city, will the Flash stop it in time? and will Caitlin admit her feelings for Barry before it's too late? (Alt Uni finale)


The Flash:

Kiss of Life

(Hope you enjoy this little one shot 'Alt Uni' to the finale… I apologies for taking so long to post a new Flash but been down with a cold, could hardly move a muscle… anyway please enjoy)

 **Flash Vs The Singularity:**

Barry and the team had put Eobard back in the cell after Barry smashed through the portal and shattered Well's time machine before he had a chance to go back, he had managed to say goodbye to his mother… it took that moment to realise something, he had everything in the here and now, Wells may have destroyed his family but now he had a new family, one who stood by him.

The singularity was growing wider and more powerful by the second, buildings and cars were being destroyed as it fed and fed on everything it could.

Barry, Caitlin, Cisco, Joe, Eddie, Ronny, Iris and Professor Stein went outside to see the horror unfolding before them as the singularity continued its feast on the city.

Barry turned to everyone and took a few steps back, Caitlin looked to Barry and shook her head "No… Barry, you'll die" she pleaded.

"I have to try" he replied before hugging her tight.

She hugged him tight, they both felt it in that hug, the electricity shooting between them both, pulling back Barry smiled and pulled back before stepping back to smile at his family "thank you… for believing in me" he put his mask back on before turning away to look at the singularity.

"Mr Allen… good luck" Professor Stein replied just before Barry sped off leaving behind his family to watch as Barry left behind a trail of mist.

Running as fast as he ever ran before he ran up the building, in the distance his family watched the sight of the red streak he left behind when he super sped.

Jumping from debris to debris Barry began to speed around the singularity in the opposite direction similar to that of the tornado incident except this time upside down and scarier as he put it.

Caitlin walked forward 3 steps wanting to see for herself as she watched Barry go as fast as he has ever gone before speeding around the singularities inner disk, Barry pushed himself like never before this time and he was yelling in pain as he feeling of the speed he was pushing his energy into was starting to drain him, the more he fought to stay awake, the more pain he was in.

Joe was silently praying for his son to be safe, Iris and Eddie watched in Awe with Cisco at the incredible power their friend was showing, Ronny kept his eye on Caitlin… she had not been right for some time since he got back, she did not answer him when he had asked her to Marry him… now it all made sense.

She was in love with Barry.

Speaking of Barry: where was he? oh yeah. he was speeding upside down on the singularity inner disk to stop it and it was working, slowly it was beginning to break apart until it began to collapse in on itself.

"Barry" Caitlin merely whispered, Ronny stepped forward to place a hand on her shoulder but a blinding flash of light and the black hole was gone, collapsed on itself.

Caitlin searched the sky but there was nothing, tears slid their way down her cheeks.

"BARRY!" Joe yelled painfully as they spotted a falling figure of in the distance, falling fast… the city watched in horror as it's hero was now falling to his death.

Ronny and Stein ran forward and jumped into the air where they merged and became Firestorm, flying into action they flew towards the falling unconscious figure of Barry Allen in his torn up Flash suit.

Going as fast as his will would allow it Firestorm caught Barry in his arms and headed back to Star Labs with the unconscious speedster.

* * *

Star Labs:

Firestorm landed onto the ground where he laid Barry as comfortably on the cement as he could before separating to becoming Professor Stein and Ronny, Ronny watched as Caitlin went to Barry's side with Joe not too far behind, Iris was shaking in fear that her best friend was dead as Joe and Caitlin checked Barry for a pulse.

"Joe…" Caitlin's eyes filled with tears "There is no pulse"

"Oh no you don't!" Joe growled out towards his head son and began to perform CPR "Don't you dare die on me now Barry" Joe was pumping the speedster's chest but still no response to him.

As the minutes passed Joe was sobbing on his knees next to the hero who died to save them all.

Iris clung to Eddie as tight as she could as she cried.

The team shed tears for their fallen friend, Caitlin leaned in close as tears poured down her cheek, leaning into his ears she whispered softly before planting a chaste kiss his lips.

"I hope I get more than that" Barry's voice broke the depressing silence, Joe looked up hopeful that he had not been hearing his sons voice in his head, hoping it to be real.

Caitlin's face was a mixture of shock, relief, love and genuinely looking pissed.

"Bartholomew Henry Allen!" he grinned which melted her anger… but not enough "You were alive all this time!"

"No… you just brought me back" he grinned and she grinned back "you heard me?" she asked and he nodded his head "I love you too Caitlin" he replied and her grin brightened up.

Joe and Barry had a discussion about the incident and Barry explained it all, he realised now all he needed was to say goodbye, he had a new family to protect now.

Caitlin and Barry's relationship went off with a flying start and everyone was happy.

Ronny gave Barry and Caitlin his blessing on their relationship, he was actually happy that Caitlin found somebody who made her happy.

And as for the flash, he was heralded as a hero to the city for his actions that day… but he didn't care, he had the woman of his dreams now and he was never giving her up… and neither was she.

Caitlin Snow-Allen was discovered that day… all from the kiss off life.

THE END.

(Hope you enjoyed this story)

Lycanboy666


End file.
